ILH OC Profile
by GothzGirl
Summary: Just a profile of the girl from my story "Another Dimension"


FULL NAME: Emily D. Kendell

NICKNAME: Em or Wolfie

AGE APPEARANCE: Shes 17

SPECIES: Human.

GENDER: Female.

SEXUAL PREFERANCE: Straight.

THEME SONG(S): Memories

APPEARANCE

HAIR COLOR: Dark gold or just dirty blonde

HAIR STYLE AND LENGTH: Straight, very straight

EYES COLOR: Hazel

HEIGHT: Same hieght as Devil Lad

WEIGHT: 110 pounds

OUTFIT/CLOTHING STYLE: She loves wearing shirts thats dark colored. Choice of jeans are just plain. As long as they don't have crudy flowers decorated around it. No light colored shirts.

SELF CARE(MAKE UP): She really doesn't care for makeup since its a waste of time for her. Normally she'll wear eyeliner if she can afford it.

FIRST IMPRESSION ON PEOPLE: H---hello

SKIN COLOR: Pale.

DEFAULT EXPRESSION: Shy.

POSTURE: Kindof Sloutchy

PIERCINGS: One on her nose, two on each ear, and one on her belly button.

DESCRIBE THEIR VOICE: Very quiet.

RELATIONSHIPS

MOM: Katherian

HOW WELL DO THEY GET ALONG: Good.

DAD: Leon

HOW WELL DO THEY GET ALONG: They have there up's and down's.

SIBLINGS: She did have one brother but he died in a car accident.

HOW WELL DO THEY GET ALONG: They had that brother and sister bond.

OTHER FAMILY MEMBERS: Crazy ass step father, Jake.

HOW WELL DO THEY GET ALONG: Not so good.

PAST LOVA(S): None

CURRENT LOVA: Bubbles

REACTION TO MEETING SOMEONE NEW: Shy and tends to hide her face sometimes.

ABILITY TO WORK WITH OTHERS: Being kind and not mess up.

HOW SOCIABLE(LONER,ETC): Very lonely. Tends to get depressed easily by it.

FRIENDS: Finch, Bubbles, and Squeak.

PETS: Penelope, the rat.

LEAST FAVORITE TYPE OF PERSON: Guys that pick on others or preps.

PARENTAL TYPE(PROTECTIVE,ETC): Very protective.

AFFINITY WITH...: Bubbles

FAVORITE PEOPLE: Bubbles (secretly), Penelope, Finch and his gang.

LEAST FAVORITE PEOPLE: Step dad, Jocks, Preps, perverts, and teachers.

PERSONALITY

..WHEN YOU FIRST MEET THEM: Just stay quit and hope nothing bad happeneds.

..AS YOU KNOW THEM BETTER(AND THEY LIKE YOU): Talks a little more and is alot less shy then she was.

..AS YOU KNOW THEM BETTER(AND THEY DISLIKE YOU): Will either try to ball up her fist and walk away. Or just glare.

FAVORITE COLOR: Black or Blood red.

FAVORITE FOOD: Chocolate

FAVORITE ANIMAL: Wolfs.

FAVORITE INSTRUMENT: Piano

FAVORITE ELEMENT: Water

LEAST FAVORITE COLOR: Pink

LEAST FAVORITE FOOD: Soup (except for tomatoe soup)

LEAST FAVORITE ANIMAL: None.

LEAST FAVORITE INSTRUMENT: Flute, thinks its annoying.

LEAST FAVORITE ELEMENT: Light.

HOBBIES: Try making friends, drawing, and singing (but only when shes totaly isolated)

USUAL MOOD: Content

DRINK/SMOKE/DRUGS: A little, no, never.

HOW SERIOUS ARE THEY: Serious but only in anger.

BELIEVE IN GHOSTS: Always.

(IN)DEPENDANT: Very independent

SOFT SPOT/VULNERABILITY: Neck and hips.

OPINION ON SWEARING: Yes.

DAREDEVIL VS CAUTIOUS: Cautious

MUSIC TYPE: She'll listen to anything except for straight out rap.

MOVIE TYPE: Comedy or Horror.

BOOK TYPE: Mystery

GAME TYPE: Either E or M

COMFORTABLE TEMPERATURE: Depends

SLEEPING PATTERN: Usually on her stomach

CLEANLINESS/NEATNESS: Tends to be sloppy.

DESIRED PET: Bat or Wolf

HOW DO THEY PASS TIME: Goes outside and draw.

BIGGEST SECRET: Has a crush on Bubbles, even though he bully's.

HERO/WHO THEY LOOK UP TO: Her mother.

WHAT ANIMAL WOULD THEY BE: Wolf

FEARS: Tight spaces, dying alone, and cars.

COMFORTS: Writing poetry or listening to music.

HOW DO THEY ACT WHEN THEY ARE...

SAD: Cries for a minute then gets over it.

HAPPY: Smiles

ANGRY: Grits her teeth and glares at people.

AFRAID: Curl up to the nearest corner and wish someone was there to comfort her.

LOVE SOMEONE: Blushes too much

HATE SOMEONE: Glare and scoff at them

WANT SOMETHING: Politely ask

CONFUSED: Tilts her head or raises an eyebrow

NERVOUS: Hands sweat or look away.

HOW DO THEY REACT TO...

DANGER: Try to figure out the problem or just try to fight back.

SOMEONE THEY HATE WHO HAS A CRUSH ON THEM:

PROPOSAL TO MARRY: In total shock

DEATH OF LOVED ONE: Just bawl out and be in total depression.

DIFFICULT GAME/MATH/ETC: Shrugs and forgets it.

INJURY: Tries to ignore it.

SOMETHING IRRESISTABLY CUTE: Gives out an "aww" face.

HISTORY

FIRST APPEARANCE: Confident.

KNOWLEDGE: Average.

LANGUAGES: Gaelic and German

SCHOOLING LEVEL: Normal

FAVORITE SUBJECT: Music

INTERESTED CAREERS: Musician

PUZZLES: Takes time and then quickly puts it all together.

CHEMISTRY: Forgets cleaning up

MATH: Sucks at it.

ENGLISH: Reads and reads.

GEOGRAPHY: Is interested.

POLITICS/LAW: Loves to argue about politics.

ECONOMY/ACCOUNTING: Hates it but shes good at it.

COOKING: Can only make meals.

SEWING: Keeps on pricking her finger accidently.

MECHANICS: Really hates it since she hates cars.

BOTANY (FLOWERS): Not a big flower person. But grows them.

MYTHOLOGY: Absolutly loves it. Greek mythology is her favorite.

DRAMATICS(ACTING,SINGING): Sings good but can't stand to sing infront of a crowd.

READING LEVEL: Reads likely in her spare time.

HOW GOOD ARE THEY AT PLANNING AHEAD: Total mess.

ROMANCE

HOW DO THEY ACT(SHY,ETC): Shy as hell. Always blushing.

GENTLEMAN/LADYLIKE VS KLUTZY: Lady like but klutzy if she gets too nervous.

GO SLOW VS JUMP INTO: Go slow.

TRUE LOVE VS TESTING DIFF PEOPLE: True love.

PROTECTIVE: Often.

ACT LIKE FRIENDS OR LOVERS: Lovers.

WHAT KIND OF PRESENTS DO THEY BUY: She draws presents.

TYPE OF KISSER: Good.

DO THEY WANT KIDS: One or two.

DO THEY WANT TO MARRY: Ofcoures.

MAKE GOOD OR BAD DECISIONS: Both.

ARE THEY ROMANTIC: Depends.

HOW ARE THEY IN BED: Very good.

TOYS?: God no.

FETISHES: erm no

GET JEALOUS EASY: Yep

MARRY FOR MONEY: Ofcoures not.

FAVORITE POSITION: Buttom.

WHAT WOULD HAPPEN ON THEIR DREAM DATE: Go for a walk and talk about their lives.

OPINION ON SEX: Depends.

KEY DIFFERENCES FROM OLD ZNDY TO NEW ZNDRIA: A very tender and shy girl, although making her mad is a big mistake. Loves being called Wolfie instead of her real name often. Actually disliked Bubbles but as time went she got to know him better, developing a crush.


End file.
